


First Day

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Day of School, guest characters - Freeform, new teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: It's Ellie's first day of school!





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Marian Rowan is the character of Hyenafur. Thanks for loaning her to me!

Ellie stared up at the massive red brick building with a frightened gulp. The one hoof that wasn’t clutching her mother’s paw twisted itself into her little blazer.

“Ellie? You okay sweetie?”Asked Felicity kindly, looking down at the fawn. Ellie trembled and took a small step back. It was her first day of school at St. Marian’s Academy. Scratch that; it was her first day of school _ever_. In the weeks following her mother’s announcement that she would start school this year, Ellie had been excited. She’d picked out all her own supplies, made sure Mommy put her hair in cute pigtails for her first day and had taken special care of her new uniform; with its dark blue blazer, white blouse and green plaid skirt. But now, standing in front of the school itself, Ellie felt her courage waver.

“What if no one likes me? What if the teacher is mean?” Ellie felt a gentle hoof pat her shoulder.

“I know it all seems scary Ellie.” Bogo rumbled gently. “But I’m sure everything will be fine. You want to be smart like your mother, don’t you?”

“Yes daddy...”

Felicity knelt down in front of the fawn, taking both her hooves in her paws

“Listen baby, it’s okay to be scared when we try something new. Remember how scared you were when you first tried Soccer, thinking you’d get hurt, but then it turned out you loved it? Well, this is the same sort of thing. Just think of all the friends you’ll make.” She gathered Ellie into a warm hug. “You’re getting so big now. It’s time you learned about the world beyond the bakery and Nana’s house.” For a few moments, Ellie held the hug, then pulled back and looked between her parents.

“I’ll try to be brave. But...can you come in with me? I’m still kinda scared.”

Felicity and Bogo smiled and nodded, each taking one of her hooves. Together, they marched up the stone steps and through the huge oak doors. As they stood in the entrance hall, wondering where to go, an aged zebra in a smart looking suit walked up to them.

“May I help you?” she asked primly. Felicity nodded and smiled, keeping her lips closed

“Nice to see you again, Headmistress Muhimu.” The zebra squinted at Felicity for a moment before her eyes widened.

“Felicity Kiboko? Goodness, is it really you? Why, I haven’t seen you since you graduated!”

“It’s Brush now.” Felicity corrected gently. “I changed it back to my birth name.”

“Of course, of course! Silly me. I never thought I’d see the day our very first predator student would grace our halls again. What brings you here?”

Felicity gave Ellie’s hoof a little squeeze and gestured to her.

“My fiancée and I are bringing my youngest girl for her first day. She’s a little nervous.” Mrs. Muhimu smiled kindly and nodded. First day jitters were normal for most children.

“Well, why don’t you take her to her new classroom and introduce her? She should be in room K3, with Mrs. Rowan. Afterwards, I’d be delighted to show you the changes we’ve made to the school since you graduated.”

“Sounds like a plan. Come on sweetie.”

As they headed down the old wood panelled halls, Ellie looked up at her mother.

“You went to school here too Mommy?” she asked. Felicity nodded, looking at the doors of the classrooms.

“Yup, back when I was your age. Though in those days, this place was a Girls Only school, and prey exclusive.”

“Is that why your name is on this plaque?” Said Bogo, stopping in front of a trophy case. Inside was an old, shield shaped wooden plaque, small bronze plates covering its surface. Felicity stopped with a frown. The plaque was on a shelf in the case, too high for her to see.

“Gimme a lift Chief?” she asked, lifting her arms. Bogo chuckled and lifted her up to his shoulder. The vixen’s eyes lit up.

“Oh yeah, I remember this! This is when I won the school bake off for the third year in a row. It’s what got me my scholarship to The Zootopia Culinary Academy.”

They continued on their way, finally stopping outside a door that was gaily painted with a rainbow and smiling flowers. The sounds of children laughing met their ears and Ellie pinned hers flat, still nervous.

“Don’t worry Ellie.” Bogo soothed her, petting her budding horns. “We’ll go in with you and stay a while.” Felicity knocked softly and the door was answered by an English badger, who smiled warmly at them.

“Ah, you must be Ellie and her family.” She said, her voice carrying a crisp British accent. “Come on in, we have some chairs for parents. We’re doing a bit of a meet and greet today for the kids. A lot of them are a little nervous about starting today, so we’re going easy on them.” As they came into the room, Felicity noticed that many parents were seated in the chairs at the back of the room, some looking bored, others looking just as nervous as the kids. Mrs. Rowan clapped her paws for attention.

“Alright class, we have a new friend joining us, so I’d like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Ellie Brush and her parents.” The students, a mixed smattering of smaller and medium sized mammals, all waved and chorused

“Hi Ellie!” Ellie shuffled her hooves shyly, even as her parents sat down. Mrs. Rowan gently touched her shoulder.

“Would you like to tell us a little about yourself dear?” Ellie gulped and took a deep breath

“Uhhh, M-My name’s Ellie. I’m four and a half years old and I like soccer and ribbons. My mommy is a baker and my daddy is a police officer. That’s them.” She pointed to Felicity and Bogo. “And I have three brothers and a sister.”

“How can they be your mommy and daddy?” asked one small grizzly bear in the front, raising his paw.

“Mommy adopted me when I was little. And Daddy’s marrying her, so that’s how.” Ellie responded, lifting her chin a little. The bear raised his paw again.

“What’s ‘adopted’ mean?”

“It means her first mom got hurt and couldn’t look after her anymore, so now her real mom does it.” Said a piglet to Ellie’s left. “That’s how it worked for me.”  A little alpaca in the back raised his hoof.

“Does your Papa take down bad guys?”

“Yeah. He does lots of exciting stuff!” Ellie beamed, standing a little straighter.

The children crowded around, questions flying thick and fast until Mrs. Rowan stepped in, clapping her paws.

“Alright, alright children. I know we’re all very excited to meet our new classmate, but let’s not overwhelm her. Ellie, why don’t you have a seat next to Melissa and then we’ll all do an activity.”

The rest of the hour was spent having the children make name cards for their desks with construction paper, stickers and glitter glue. Melissa, the little piglet who was Ellie’s seatmate, quickly made the young fawn smile by giving her a shiny soccer ball sticker for her card. In the back, the parents were mingling.

“So, a baker huh?” said Melissa’s mother with a wide smile. “Oh, you’ll be a hit for bake sales around here.”

“Already am. My older kids all went here too.” replied Felicity. “Though I usually just send the goods and stay out of it. If I took time off from the store to do every bake sale, I’d never be open!”

A few of the other moms chuckled and Felicity took a quick look at Ellie. She seemed to be much more at ease now. Bogo nudged her and leaned to whisper in her ear.

“Think we should head off and talk with that headmistress?” when Felicity nodded, he stood. “I’ll go let her know.”

Weaving his way through the miniscule tables, he knelt down next to Ellie, who turned to him with a bright smile.

“Hi Daddy! Lookit what I drew!” she giggled, showing him a picture of what he assumed was the family, owing to the number of figures. He simply smiled and ruffled her ears gently.

“Great job kiddo! Hey, you going to be okay for now? Your mum wants to show me around the school.”

“I’ll be okay! Mrs. Rowan says we’re gonna play some games next. See you after school!” she threw her arms around his neck. “Thanks for staying and making me brave.” Bogo smiled and returned the hug, giving her an extra squeeze.

“No problem Ellie. You have fun now and be good.” Standing, he looked around for Felicity. He spotted her talking to the teacher.

“Oh yes, I know the trials and tribulations of an interspecies relationship quite well, being married to a fox. Though I must say, you’re the first couple I’ve seen with such a difference in size.” Mrs. Rowan was saying. Felicity shrugged, slipping her arm around Bogo’s hips as he came up.

“Well, we make it work. Just means there’s more of him to cuddle. Ellie doing okay?” she asked, looking up at Bogo.

“Yeah. She’s doing just fine. You ready?”

“Yup. Well, thank you Mrs. Rowan. We’ll be back by the end of the day.”

At the door, they stopped and looked back to Ellie. She was giggling with Melissa and chattering away. Looking at each other, they smiled, content that she would be just fine.


End file.
